


A Man and His Son

by TellerofStories



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Gay, M/M, Stepson, dads, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellerofStories/pseuds/TellerofStories
Summary: It's been several years, but Naruto and Sasuke have managed to find each other after their break up from high school. It's no surprise that there's still something between them, but out of all the changes that could have happened, Sasuke never would have expected the little boy with electric blue eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. Also, this is my first submission here, so woot.

**I don't own anything**

_SNS_

Sasuke hated reading reports and complaints.

He's spent most of his day at his desk in his office; his glasses have been sitting on his nose for so long that they began to leave little imprints on his skin. He lifted them off, then pinched the top of his nose and closed his eyes.

Almost as if it was a reflex, his hand reached out and pressed a button on his office phone.

"Naruto, bring me some tea."

He waited several seconds before a brief line of static was heard, followed by a deep voice. "On my way."

As he waited, Sasuke leaned back on his chair and locked his fingers; his gaze moved up to the ceiling. It was still hard to believe that Naruto was his secretary. Naruto fucking Uzumaki, who wouldn't bend down to Sasuke even for a second from the moment they met, Naruto, his ex-boyfriend from college.

Naruto Uzumaki, now a father of one little boy.

Sasuke knew that he never truly forgot about (or got over) the blonde. He was his longest relationship, even up to date; they were together during their entire high school lives, a little longer if one counted the summer before, where they both danced around the idea of actually dating. They split up at the beginning of their college careers because Sasuke moved to America, and he didn't know when he'd be back.

It took more effort than he thought to push Naruto away from his thoughts for the last six years, and finally, thanks to some unknown deity up in the skies, they had bumped into each other six months ago. He smiled softly at the memory. Naruto was talking on his phone in a mall, seemingly upset.

_Sasuke walked around the mall, trying to spot the one he usually sent his ex-secretary to buy him his shoes. He sighed; he was really going to miss her. Seeing her retire only reminded him that he himself wasn't getting any younger. He, of course, had already thought about settling down with someone, but no one seemed..._ right _._

_Someone he envisioned spending his life with needed to be lively, the living embodiment of sunshine. He needed to be strong, determined to finish anything he started, and his eyes- god, his eyes. They needed to be bright, even if they were the darkest shade of black there could ever be. He just wanted someone to brighten his life up, bring more color to their surroundings._

_And he was standing a couple of shops away,_

_His heartbeat quickened at the simple sight of Naruto. He had grown taller, more buff and tan. His jeans hugged his legs perfectly, and his white shirt clung to his torso, showing off the muscle on his arms. As for his blonde hair, it still looked as wild as ever, but there was this charm that went with it. The only thing missing was the hundred-watt smile, which had apparently been replaced with a scowl._

" _Listen to me- I am_ not  _afraid to take this to court, but you should very well be. We both know that there's a very good chance that I'll win._ "  _Naruto paused for a moment, then glared at the open space before him with such intensity that Sasuke never thought he could possess. "That's utter and complete bullshit; you're only a mom when it's convenient for you. Until further notice, I want you to only talk to me through my lawyer; I'll send you his contact information later."_

_And without even a 'goodbye,' Naruto ripped the phone away from his ear, pressed his thumb down on the screen and pocketed it. He ran a hand through his hair and growled lowly, leaning his head back against the wall. Sasuke hesitated for a moment; it didn't seem like a good time to approach him, but there wasn't any telling if he would ever see him again._

_So, smoothing his hair back and fixing his shirt, Sasuke straightened up and approached him. Much to his chagrin, Naruto didn't seem to have noticed him coming._

_He cleared his throat. "Naruto."_

_The blonde jerked up and locked eyes with him, a bewildered look on his face. He blinked, and Sasuke could practically see the cogs working in his head. It took Naruto several seconds to actually register who he was staring at._

" _Sasuke? Is that you?" he asked as his eyes roamed from top to bottom._

_Sasuke took that as a sign that he was allowed to do the same, which he gladly did. "Hn."_

_Naruto noticed, belatedly, that Sasuke was still slightly taller than him, and he seemed to have been keeping shape. Not as much as he himself, but still, enough._

_Naruto grinned at the other, then went in for a rough side-hug. "Bastard! It's good to see you again. How've you been doing? When did you get back?" Sasuke nearly pulled him back into his arms when he pulled away, but he decided to play it safe and check to see if there was some..._ unwanted  _third factor._

" _Dobe," he said with underlying affection. "What're you doing here? Are you by yourself?"_

_Naruto's blonde head shook and opened his mouth to reply, but there came a cry from the other side._

"Hey!"

_A blur of black hurled itself behind Naruto's legs, and it peeked out from one side. Sasuke couldn't help but stare, dumbfounded. It was a little boy, who appeared to be less than seven years old. He had dark hair, his pudgy skin was an even tan, and he possessed a pair of electric blue eyes-_

_Which were suspiciously observing Sasuke._

" _Oh, are you finished already?" Naruto said, ruffling his hair. "Menma, this is my old friend, Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Menma. Say hi."_

_Rather than speaking, the two ravens continued to look at each other. Sasuke felt his resolve crumble; was this boy Naruto's son? They looked a lot like each other, save for the hair color and the whiskers. His eyes scanned the area around them; there didn't seem to be any females with them._

" _Hello there," Sasuke greeted, sticking his hand out. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."_

_Sasuke had a feeling that if Naruto hadn't nudged him, Menma would've ignored him. The boy pouted, but still moved forward a bit and quickly shook hands with Sasuke._

" _I'm Menma," he said as he glared right into onyx eyes._

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow. '_ No last name?'

" _Well, it's very nice to meet you, Menma. I hope we can get along."_

_Menma didn't answer, instead moving back behind the blonde, who ruffled his hair. Menma leaned up and nuzzled his hand._

" _He gets shy around new people, but he doesn't mean any harm," Naruto explained, smiling fondly down at Menma before looking back at Sasuke. "But I forgot to ask you; what're you doing here, Ba-" He paused, glanced down at Menma, then resumed. "-Jerk. You usually never liked going to the mall before."_

_Sasuke felt the side of his lip tug upwards at the obvious cover-up. "Nice to know you still remember some things, Dobe, and to answer your question, I'm just here to buy some new shoes."_

_When Naruto saw that the raven didn't have any bags with him, he looked back up. "Well, I guess we're holding you up, huh? You here with someone?"_

_Sasuke's insides clenched; he wasn't, but it was very apparent that Naruto probably was. "No, I'm just here on my own. What about you?"_

" _He's with me, Dummy," Menma mumbled, looking down at the floor. Naruto looked surprised._

" _Menma," Naruto said in a stern voice. "That's not how you speak to people."_

" _But-!" Menma protested._

_The blonde didn't let up. "Apologize."_

_Sasuke wanted to snort at the scene; the dobe had no room to be correcting the boy. When Sasuke and Naruto first met in middle school, Naruto was no different from Menma. Four minutes didn't even pass before they began swinging at each other._

_Sasuke knelt down on one knee and rested his arm on it. "I'm very sorry, Menma; I didn't mean to ignore you. I just wanted to know if there was someone with you and your papa so that I can invite you both out to lunch."_

_To his surprise, Menma's face almost immediately lit bright red; he looked up at Naruto, as if asking permission for something. Naruto, who seemed to be momentarily speechless, quickly snapped out of his trance and nodded encouragingly._

_Menma was still blushing when he looked at Sasuke, his shoulders tense._

_He hesitated a moment before he spoke. "Me and my...my papa want ramen."_

_Sasuke felt as if something major had happened between the two of them, but he didn't say anything. He instead chuckled, glancing up at Naruto._

" _Of course; I should've known better than to ask."_

_Naruto grinned and held onto Menma's hand. "Come on, Jerk; Ichiraku opened up a shop here three years ago."_

_They all made their way over to the ramen shop, where Naruto excused himself to go order for all of them (he promised the skeptical Sasuke that he'd get him something good). The only reason why Sasuke didn't try to pay was to use this as an excuse to try and take Naruto out again as a thank you._

_Menma apparently didn't want Sasuke to choose where they got to eat, so he had reluctantly let go of his father and went to the usual table they sat at, which was at the very corner, next to a window._

_Sasuke watched as Menma played with the napkin holder, doing his obvious best to not interact with Sasuke. Too bad for him that the duckbutt didn't care._

" _Are you and your papa having a boys day today?" he asked._

_Menma glanced up and nodded._

" _What are you two going to buy?"_

_The boy didn't say anything; he just shrugged. Sasuke glanced down at his shirt and saw the show that his nephew, Kai, liked to watch. Why little boys enjoyed it so much, he'll never know, but what he does know is that Menma probably liked them as much as Kai did._

" _Well, there's a store around here that happens to sell a bunch of Beyblades. Maybe we can take a look around there later once you're both done with your shopping?"_

_That captured his attention. Menma nodded excitedly, and his eyes held a small twinkle. He knew his papa wouldn't want to take him because he already has several beyblades at home, but he still didn't have a stadium._

_Naruto came back with their receipt, and he told Menma to go wash his hands. Once his son disappeared from sight, he turned to Sasuke and smiled that heartwarming smile he had all those years ago._

" _Hey, thanks a lot for the whole 'papa' thing," he said. "I think Menma's been wanting to use it for the last couple of months."_

" _Months?" Sasuke blinked. "Did you adopt him?" It was always something Naruto wanted to do; he wanted to adopt at least three kids, which Sasuke had no problems with._

" _No, he's my biological son," Naruto said cautiously. "But… I didn't know for about him a while. It's only been a little over a year since his mother called me while she was hammered and started yelling at me about how hard it was to raise the baby her boyfriend thought was his."_

_Sasuke grimaced. "So he doesn't know?"_

_Naruto looked down at his hands. "When I kinda put the pieces together, I looked for her and we got into an argument. Her boyfriend eventually came home and she broke down crying, so I left after I told her I wanted a blood test. Skip two weeks later, and her boyfriend broke up with her, she started to neglect Menma, and we were still fighting over custody._

" _Eventually, she got fed up and just dropped him off at my place with two duffel bags and five dollars. The fucked up part was that she knew I was working and wouldn't be home, so he went to the backyard and had to stay there until I got back home hours later."_

_He glowered down at the table. "That bitch is never going to have my son in her grasp again- not while I'm still breathing. I've missed out on six years of his life, Sasuke; that's six birthdays, six Christmases, six school plays or concerts or whatever, and that's six Happy Father Days that I didn't get to experience. It all fucking sucks to hell, but..." He huffed, but ended up smiling a little. "We're getting there, one step at a time. That's why the whole 'Papa' thing caught us off guard. I'm really glad we bumped into you, otherwise I don't think he'd call me that any time soon."_

_Sasuke gave him a small smirk. "Don't thank me, Dobe; I was the one who approached you."_

_Before anything else could be said, Menma had already came running back from the restroom and sat right next to his papa._

" _Mr. Sasuke said we could go look at Beyblades later," he chirped happily. "Can we go?"_

" _Beyblades?" Naruto repeated, looking down at him. "But you already have five at home."_

" _It's just to look around," Sasuke said smoothly. "No need to actually buy new ones."_

_Naruto eyed the ravens suspiciously. "You both aren't conspiring against me, are you? He's not going to be getting anything from there."_

_Sasuke glanced down at Menma, who looked up at him and grinned. He looked back at Naruto and smirked._

" _When have I ever wronged you, Dobe?"_

_Menma ended up getting the stadium._

It was soon after Sasuke had bought Menma the stadium that Naruto let slip out that he was looking for a new job. It turns out that they were currently living off his savings; his old job didn't have a flexible schedule that fit in with Menma's, so he quit. He wanted to get his associate's degree online, so he needed a part time job that paid well.

When Sasuke offered him the position of being his secretary, it looked like the blonde wanted nothing more than to just jump on him, which the raven wouldn't have minded. Naruto began very slow-paced and jittery, but it took him almost no time to relax and work diligently.

Sasuke smiled to himself, closing his eyes. Not only was there Naruto, there was the brat, who had slowly warmed up to Sasuke after two weeks of their first meeting, which he spent going out to places with Naruto and Menma; Naruto and Sasuke had exchanged all of their social media and contact information after they had to separate in the mall when Sasuke said that he wanted to treat the two out to food as a thanks for the ramen, which he grudgingly said was decent.

As predicted, he still wanted Naruto, and as the trio kept spending time together, he found that he also wanted Menma to like him. Unfortunately, Sasuke and Naruto hadn't made in progress in their relationship. He wanted to talk to Naruto about it, but he still seemed a little nervous about being a father now, so Sasuke thought he'd wait until the dobe calmed down.

It's been months, and nothing has changed.

Pale fingers tightened their grip on each other at the thought.

' _I believe I'm done waiting_.'

He had been thinking about this himself, of course. If he was going to be with Naruto, then he would also be taking in Menma, too. That meant spending time with him, playing with him, and, if he was very serious about Naruto, taking some responsibilities involving him, too. He found that he was willing and didn't even mind.

Plus, he didn't think he'd last any longer without touching the blonde, feeling the warm tan skin beneath his fingers. As if on cue, the man came in with a cup of coffee. He wore black dress pants, a pale blue button up, a black leather belt, and his ID card hung around his neck.

"Here you go, Bastard," Naruto said with a playful smirk, walking up to the raven and handing it over. "Can I get you anything else?"

Sasuke blew on his coffee and took a sip, pulling it from his lips and looking at what the dobe decided to scribble on it for the day. Naruto enjoyed putting little doodles or small messages that never failed to amuse him; last time, there was a small drawing of a dick with duckbutt hair.

This time, to his shock, there was a question; not because it wasn't a doodle, but because of what it insinuated.

**Dinner tonight?**

The raven was taken aback when he looked up to the blonde; he saw him rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "Only if you want to. Menma's having a sleepover at a friend's house tonight, and tomorrow is Saturday, so we'll be both going in at ten..."

Sasuke blinked once, twice. When he noticed Naruto fidgeting and looking rather hesitant, he quickly cleared his throat; he needed to make sure. "Will this...be a date?"

Naruto flushed and squared his shoulders. "As a matter of fact, it will be. So, will you join me?"

"Hn," Sasuke replied; he was amused to see the immediate relief on Naruto's face at the answer.

"Well, I'll see you tonight, then," Naruto said with a sunny grin. "I'll be coming by your house later."

He felt his heart quicken; when they were younger, Naruto always swore to be the one to pick up Sasuke for dates once they hit their twenties.

"I'll see you then, Dobe," Sasuke replied.

Naruto left, and Sasuke was left to his work. He suddenly didn't feel like reading at all anymore.

_SNS_

**To be honest, I planned for this to be a oneshot, but let's face it- when was I ever going to find the will to finish it? It was actually the encouragement of a new friend of mine that gave me the strength- thanks, Mochiiihus!**

**I'll update as soon as I can, so please wait up for me.**


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke are going out after months of reuniting with one another! Shocker. How will the night go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything besides the plot and the dark spot my heart's supposed to be at.

**SNS**

Who the hell decided to speed up time?

Sasuke smoothed his shirt down for the umpteenth time that night and looked at his watch. It was almost eight, and he has been ready for a good half hour already. He wore dark jeans, a black leather belt, a navy button up, and a jacket. 

The raven paced around in his black leather shoes for what seemed like forever and felt his heart rate pick up when his phone finally ‘ _ ping _ ’ed.

**From: Dobe**

**Come on down, princess**

Sasuke rolled his eyes despite his nerves running rampant in his chest; even after all this time, the dobe proved to still a dobe. He snatched his keys off the hook next to the door, locked his house, and headed down to the first floor. The raven walked outside to see Naruto’s Chevrolet Cruze at the front; the dobe was already grinning once he got in and closed the door behind him.

“Ready to go?” he asked. He had on a white shirt with a pastel orange jacket, dark jeans, and some Timberland shoes. The jacket reminded Sasuke back in their younger days when Naruto even chose orange-flavored candy to have his tongue match his horrifyingly bright outfit, except now his love for the color had, apparently, been reigned in. 

Very... _ hot _ .

“I don’t think that there’s any proper preparing for a night with you,” Sasuke replied with a smirk, to which Naruto briefly flicked him off.

Sasuke didn’t mention that he actually  _ was  _ prepared for tonight, with some condoms and lube in the inside pocket of his jacket. Of course, he wasn’t going to  _ push _ for anything, but...it wouldn’t hurt to hope.

“So, where are we going?” Sasuke asked once Naruto pulled out into the streets.

“Out,” Naruto grinned.

Sasuke sent him a flat look.  _ Dad jokes _ .

They didn’t say anything for a while, choosing instead to listen to the tires roll on the streets; Sasuke took the silence as an opportunity to try and approach Naruto’s hand with his own. His goal rested in the space between them, so he inched his pinky forward and lightly nudged the other one, causing the blonde man to smile from the corner of his lips 

Sasuke smirked as he slowly intertwined their hands, feeling a surprising rush of relief fill his lungs. He rubbed soothing circles into the tan skin as they continued to sit in peace and quiet. It seemed like they could just go on like this forever at this point, but eventually (too soon for the raven), they had pulled into a parking lot. 

Naruto turned off the car, then brought their hands up to his lips and kissed Sasuke’s knuckles. He smiled and locked bright blue eyes with obsidian

“What smooth moves you have there, Uzumaki,” Sasuke smirked. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were a bit of a player.”

Naruto kissed the back of his hand. “There’s only ever been one for me.”

The raven flushed, but refused to break eye contact. Apparently, Naruto had grown more suave over the years; it made him twinge to think that he had had practice. Naruto immediately took notice of Sasuke’s annoyed look and pressed his finger between the other’s eyebrows, rubbing at the spot.

“Whatever you’re thinking, cut it out,” he said. “You’re going to look as wrinkled as the ass of an elderly man if you keep it up.”

Sasuke ignored him and grabbed his wrist, bringing his fingertip down to his lips and pressing a small kiss on it. Naruto froze and felt his ears grow red. It made Sasuke smile smugly in satisfaction. 

Naruto cleared his throat, visibly trying to calm himself down. “Let’s...let’s get going, shall we?”

They both stepped out of the car and walked to the front of the building, which ultimately turned out to be some sort of foreign restaurant. It looked quiet and calm-- the perfect place for them to somehow disturb the peace.

Sasuke nearly chuckled when he remembered having an argument with Naruto on their first date; it tied into something about whether “turning up” an air conditioner made a room hotter or colder (it makes it  _ colder _ , goddammit), and they had ended up staying mad at one another until Sasuke accidentally brushed his foot against Naruto’s, which instigated a flirtatious round of footsies. 

Christ, they were probably more dangerous for each other than good.

‘ _ But even then _ ,’ Sasuke thought, looking at the tan man, who had just grabbed his hand and proudly walked them into the restaurant, from the corner of his eye, ‘ _ this sore loser is  _ mine.’

They were shown to their table once the woman at the front counter found Naruto’s reservation; the duo were given two menus and, later on, drinks. If the small grill between them was anything to go by, they were in a Korean restaurant. Naruto slowly sipped on his iced tea and looked down at the menu.

“I think...I’m going to go for the spicy pork,” he said. And of course he would; he had a stomach of pure iron. Sasuke looked down at his own menu and snorted.

“You never change, do you?” he said; his eyes hovered over the mixed vegetables and sirloin steak.

“Wouldn’t you miss my sexy and funny ways if I did?” the dobe said with a grin.

“No.”  _ Yes _ .

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, you’re still the same ass you were, except more stressed-looking,” the other shrugged.

Sasuke scowled. “I don’t look more stressed.”

Naruto looked up in thought. “From what I’ve heard at work, you’re usually quiet and always searching for the next soul to take to Satan’s offspring.”

“Let me guess,” Sasuke said in a flat tone. “You’ve met Suigetsu.”

Naruto grinned. “Why yes I did, and he’s fun to have around at work, so don’t get mad at him. Speaking of Satan, though, I didn’t know Itachi had a kid.”

“Oh please; it’s no surprise they had Kai together. We both know Itachi’s been smitten with Kisame ever since they’ve met, and Kisame would sooner spit the sun out than leave my brother.” As he spoke, a look of slight annoyance slipped onto his face; Naruto guessed that was to be expected of a little brother being protective of his older brother.

“So, did they have a surrogate mother deliver the baby?”

Sasuke shook his head. “They had Kai through IVF. It took them a lot of time to think it over; they were about to have a surrogate mother carry him for them, but they both wanted their kid to look like them.”

“Well, I’m glad that everything worked out for them,” Naruto said. “You have a picture of him?”

Just as Sasuke was pulling out his phone, a waiter came over and took their order, offering them some chips and dipping sauces while they waited. Naruto gave the man a smile and small wave when he left, then turned to the picture of the solemn child on the screen. He had Kisame’s Cuban skin and grey eyes with Itachi’s hair and face.

“He looks the you did on the first day of our fifth year,” Naruto laughed. “Do you remember? In class?”

“No need to remind me, Dobe,” Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes. “I still can’t believe you stole my first kiss.” Naruto threw his head back and let out an exasperated groan, and if it weren’t for his Uchiha genes, he would have busted out laughing. 

“How many times do I have to _ tell you _ ? It wasn’t even on purpose! That one turnip headed kid pushed me forward.”

Sasuke smirked coolly. “And let’s look at you years later, kissing my neck and Adam’s apple whenever you could.”

Naruto stuck his nose up in defiance. “Mind you, I don’t regret a single thing, and you shouldn’t be acting so high and mighty yourself; if I remember correctly, you loved grabbing my ass wherever we went.”

A shade of red spread across Sasuke’s cheeks, but rather than get flustered, he sniffed. “That nice ass was mine, and I was going to take advantage of it.”

Their conversation caused the heads of a couple of men and women to slightly turn towards them. They both noticed and decided to keep quiet for a while-- 

Well, as quiet as they could. 

Naruto tried to keep his laughter to a minimum meanwhile Sasuke forced his smile to stay down. God, it felt good to be like this again. For the rest of dinner, they decided to catch each other up on what had been going in their lives for the last couple of years. 

Sasuke learned that Naruto had been a repairman for almost anything; he had repaired things from toasters to air conditioners and was usually in high demand at work for both his skills and the way he interacted with most of his customers. Somehow, his old profession didn’t surprise Sasuke; he always enjoyed reading instruction manuals instead of textbooks back in high school.

Naruto later listened to Sasuke talk about his schooling in America. From the sound of it, he found  the environment interesting, and it also introduced him to Panda Express, his new favorite restaurant. Sasuke then continued to when he slowly made his way up in an American company until his father decided that he was ready to help back home.

As the night grew darker, Sasuke and Naruto became so enveloped in each other that they nearly didn’t notice their waiter take their plates. Naruto looked down at this watch and nearly choked on his own spit.

“We’ve been here for nearly three hours! Fuck, Sasuke, the restaurant closes soon; come on, get your jacket.”

“They don’t close for another half hour,” Sasuke replied, getting up and slipping his jacket back on anyways. He noticed Naruto taking out his wallet and put up a hand, pulling his own wallet out. “I got it covered.”

He planted a fifty dollar bill on the middle of the table and then asked their waiter for the bill. Naruto tried to intervene, but Sasuke soothed him by saying he could pay for the next date. Naruto brightened up at the prospect of a second date, but continued to persist until he ended up splitting the bill with Sasuke anyways.  _ No, Bastard; paying for ramen isn’t the same as paying for this. _

Hand in hand, they picked up a couple of mints from the small bowl next to the register and walked out of the restaurant towards Naruto’s car. This time when they stepped in, Sasuke kissed Naruto’s hand, resulting in the other blushing.

He laughed at his own rapid heartbeat. “Jeez, I feel like a teenager again.” 

Sasuke continued to press small kisses on Naruto’s fingertips. “And what does that feel like?”

When Naruto didn’t answer, he looked up. Christ, they can practically see memories of bedroom rendezvouses, lazy kisses, and them just wrapping up in one another projecting in the sky. They stared at each other for who knew the hell how long, and the temperature began rising. Their own bodies called out to feel some sort of  _ damn touch _ \--

And Sasuke granted them their request.

He leaned forward and took Naruto’s lips against his own and immediately felt something spark up his spine. Naruto felt the sensation of something electrical travelling all the way to his fingertips and toes in the time span of two seconds and had to curl them to withstand the crash. 

Sasuke titled his head to one side to deepen the kiss and Naruto held his face before Sasuke somehow managed to haul him over to his seat, keeping the blonde on his lap.

Nothing didn’t seem to matter to them anymore; between their warm bodies pressing up against each other and the mind-blowing makeout, there was absolutely no way they wouldn’t end up doing it in Naruto’s car-- it didn’t matter that the cold ass weather outside was getting colder, or that the shrilling cell phone in Naruto’s back pocket wouldn’t shut up, or the fact that they’re still in the restaurant parking lot, or even-- 

...Wait. What?

Naruto blinked at the vibrating phone in his pocket and pulled away to check the caller ID. His eyes widened, and he cursed; just as he was about to press a button to answer, the call had gone to voicemail.

“Who is it?” Sasuke asked with his eyes still glazed over as he placed his hands on Naruto’s thighs. “Is it Menma?”

“Yeah,” Naruto replied, redialing and pressing a button on his phone. “Hold on.”

There was only time for a single ring before a click and voice was heard. “ _ Hello? Naruto? _ ”

“Hey Kiba, what’s up? Something wrong?” Naruto asked, leaning against the dashboard. Sasuke massaged the other’s thighs as he listened in.

“ _ Yeah. Listen, Man, Menma threw up and started crying a little while ago. Hinata had the kids sleep in the living room and Kishi said that he suddenly got up and zipped to bathroom crying. _ ”

“What? What’s he doing right now?” Naruto quizzed. “Can you put him on the phone for me?” 

There was some shuffling. “ _ Yeah, hold on. Menma, your dad wants to talk to you. _ ”

In a matter of seconds, a small cry began coming through the phone, and Sasuke felt his heart clench. _ Papa, Papa _ .

“Hey,  _ hey  _ there, Baby. What’s going on? Why’re you crying?” There were only sniffles and incoherent babble coming through the other line. “Baby, I can’t understand you. Try speaking up a bit.”

Menma’s voice was shaky, but he managed to keep it steady enough to be understood. “Hic _. Papa, I wa-wanna go home already. Come get me. _ ”

Naruto’s face softened as he spoke. “You want to come home?”

His answer was a small cry of, “ _ Ye-es. I can’t sleep here without you; don’t leave me here, come get me. _ ”

Sasuke wasn’t even the one Menma was talking to, yet he felt a something press hard against his chest. Naruto continued to soothe his son. “Okay, okay; don’t cry anymore. Papa’s on his way right now. Go get your things together, and I’ll be there soon.”

Menma took a deep breath, and they could hear his breathing wavered. “ _ Okay.  _ Hic _. Don’t take long. _ ”

“Okay, I’ll see you in a bit; bye, Baby _. _ ”

Naruto waited until the little boy hung up, then ran a hand through his hair. He looked down at Sasuke and gave him a small smile. “So...I need to go pick up Menma.”

Sasuke chuckled. “I could tell that much.” He got comfortable in his seat, then patted Naruto’s thighs. “Okay, Dobe; let’s go.”

“Let’s go?”

“Let’s go get Menma.”

Naruto blinked at him. “Are you sure? I can go drop you off on my way over.”

“Read my lips, Dobe,” Sasuke said calmly, leaning up and giving him a sweet kiss. “Let’s. Go.”

Naruto huffed out a smile, moving to get off the raven’s lap; he nearly jumped through the roof of his car when he felt Sasuke give a hard slap his rear end. 

“Sasuke!” he scowled once he landed in his seat.

The other smirked and shrugged. “I’ve been wanting to do that since the mall. Like you said,  I’ve always loved that *ss of yours.”

Naruto rubbed his butt and sent Sasuke a glare before turning on the car and pulling them out. Sasuke, on the other hand, sat in satisfaction and managed to intertwine his hand with Naruto’s stubborn one.

It didn’t take long for them to get to Kiba’s house, especially with the blonde unconsciously speeding up the car; Naruto parked in front of a dark green house and walked over to the door, where he knocked and was greeted by a woman with long, almost-violet hair and pale eyes.

Menma soon appeared behind her with a small frog backpack in his hands; he grabbed Naruto’s with one hand before turning to her and saying something, to which she smiled and said something in return.

Then another child came to the door; she had short, brown hair with long sides and glasses, and she appeared to be saying her goodbyes as well. She hugged him, then grabbed his face, holding him out at arm’s length and telling him something; he nodded with his cheeks all squashed up in her hands. Sasuke thought they looked cute together. 

Naruto glanced over the woman’s head, gave a wave of his hand, the finally enveloped the other two in a hug before leading his son to the car. Menma looked a little surprised to see Sasuke in the passenger’s seat, so he climbed into the back and sat quietly. He kept glancing at the raven as his father climbed into the driver’s seat.

“Hello there, Menma,” Sasuke said kindly, turning over his shoulder to look at him.

“Hello,” he said, shifting his bag to his lap. “Are we going out somewhere?”

“No, Baby, we’re going home once we drop off Sasuke,” Naruto said, giving him a smile. “Want to watch a movie when we go home? We can even order pizza.”

Menma’s face brightened. “I want Hawaiian!”

“Alright; we’ll order some once we get home.”

As they went down the road, Sasuke noticed Menma staring at him from the rearview mirror; he smiled when the child quickly looked away.

“So, Menma,” he said, slightly turning his head to glance at the boy from the corner of his eye. “How was Kiba’s?”

“It was good,” he said with a small blush. “But I don’t think I like sleepovers.”

“Do you just like being at home in your own bed?” Sasuke asked.

“No, he sleeps with me all the time,” Naruto teased. “Isn’t that right, Baby?”

Menma looked mortified. “No I don’t!”

“Sasuke, you should grab my phone; I took a couple of pictures of him while he was asleep.”

“Papa!”

Sasuke pretended to reach out for Naruto’s phone and snorted when a pudgy arm shot out and reeled it back into the back of the car. A groan then resonated through the air.

“Why did you change your password?” Menma whined.

“Because I know you like to play Doodle Jump at night,” Naruto said with a knowing look.

Menma didn’t say anything and pouted.

“And I bet you still play Tiny Tower after all these years,” Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruto stiffened, and Menma gave Sasuke a confused look.

“I thought Tiny Tower was an app only for adults.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Yeah, thirteen and up.”

“Shut up, you jerk,” Naruto mumbled. 

Sasuke chuckled and gave the other a small smirk. “Don’t be so bitter, Dobe; it doesn’t suit you.”

Menma watched them interact, furrowing his eyebrows when he saw their arms close together and their heads slightly tilted towards one another. 

“Do you like each other?” 

**SNS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ You know, after writing ten full pages on Google Docs, you'd think that the chapter would be a bit longer... Oh well. I'll see you guys next time ^^


	3. Heading Home

_ Do you guys like each other? _

Ir was an easy question to answer, yet no one spoke. The two men glanced at each other, one more obviously tense than the other. Naruto tightened his grip on the wheel meanwhile his fingers began tapping on the wheel; Sasuke remembered that he had formed that habit back in high school when he didn’t understand the English readings.

Naruto felt panic shoot through his veins like bullets.  _ ‘Has Menma ever met gay people? Does he know what ‘gay’ means? I mean, he’s been surrounded by a straight family for most of his life, so there’s a good chance that he doesn’t... _ ’

“Are you okay with that?”

The blonde snapped out of his thoughts as soon as the baritone voice piped up. Sasuke had been waiting for this conversation to happen eventually, and it didn’t really come out as a surprise that Menma had never considered the idea of ‘gay.’ Sure, having this conversation was a little earlier than expected, but it meant having the matter cleared sooner.

Naruto felt his heart drop when his son didn’t answer for a moment; had he not been driving, he would’ve turned his head over to his boyfriend to...to, he didn’t know…to do  _ something _ . If Menma said he didn’t like them being together, of course Naruto wouldn’t go out with Sasuke anymore--  _ didn’t that bastard know that? _

Menma’s face scrunched up as he thought, and his mouth opened and closed like a fish’s before he actually spoke. 

“Two guys kissing?” he asked, as if to make sure.

“Yes,” Sasuke answered calmly. “Do you not like it?”

The reply was immediate, but there was also something...off about it. “It’s weird.”

“Why is it weird?” the raven gently prodded.

Sasuke couldn’t ignore the thought of the dobe potentially killing them all any longer, so he helped him calm down by nudging his knee with his own. 

“Because boys are supposed to only kiss girls,” Menma continued.

Sasuke raised a brow. “And who said that?”

To his surprise, the boy shifted uncomfortably and hugged his little frog backpack to his chest. 

“My old daddy said so,” he murmured as he looked down at his hands.

Immediately, Naruto glared at the road meanwhile Sasuke’s narrowed eyes widened. So Menma had actually known what gay was? And his old fucking father told him that it wasn’t normal for little boys to like little boys? Naruto spoke, his voice tight and hard.

“And why did your old daddy tell you that?” he asked in a deceptively calm voice. It was obvious that he didn’t like having to refer to another man as his son’s daddy.

From what the two adults saw from the rearview mirror, Menma only shrugged. They would’ve believed that he was trying to be cool about this, but his trembling bottom lip gave him away. “Be...because I told him and my mom that I liked a boy from my class.”

Sasuke’s nostrils flared at the nerve--who in their right mind would tell their son, _who hasn’t even reached double digits in age yet_ , that liking another boy was wrong? He wanted to wring the necks of the bitch and bastard responsible, but he forced himself to calm down. Comforting Menma came first.

He waited until they reached a stop light to unbuckle his seat belt and climb over to the back seat. 

Naruto gave him a confused look. “Sasuke?”

Menma blinked his glassy eyes at the oncoming raven, but still made room for him, though he seemed just as lost as his papa. Sasuke laid against one of the doors, stretched his legs out, and sat the puzzled Menma between his legs. He took the boy’s wrists and began clapping his hands, like one would do to a baby, then rested his head on the smaller one.

“I’m going to let you in on a little secret, Menma,” Sasuke said as he continued to play with Menma’s hands, making the boy giggle. “Liking boys isn’t wrong. You can like whoever you want, so long as they’re good to you, good  _ for  _ you,  and they make you happy.”

Menma looked back up at him in curiosity. “I can?”

“You can,” Sasuke said with a nod. He thought that Menma looked absolutely adorable with his big blue eyes gazing up at him; it reminded him of the dobe when they were younger. “And your mom and old daddy were very wrong; liking a boy is exactly the same as liking a girl, except that boys just happen to be more like you.”

“That's right,” Naruto piped in from the front. “But, to be clear, no boyfriends or girlfriends before the age of thirteen.”

Menma dropped his jaw and stared at him. “Awww,  _ Papa! _ ” he whined before he threw his head back so that it hit Sasuke’s chest.

“Thirteen?” Sasuke parroted, incredulous. “You mean eighteen, right?”

“ _ Eighteen? _ ”

Sasuke looked down at Menma and lightly pinched his cheek. “Yes, eighteen. Why? Do you plan on getting a boyfriend soon?”

“No!” Menma flushed. “But I’ll be too old at eighteen! No one’s going to want me!”

His response made both Naruto and Sasuke groan in exasperation; Sasuke wrapped his arms and legs around Menma and rolled them side to side, making the little boy squeal.

“What do you mean no one’s going to want you?” Sasuke growled playfully. “Your father was my first boyfriend, and he asked me out when we were nineteen!”

“Papa! Help me!” Menma screeched happily.

“I don’t know,” Naruto hummed as he finally pulled up in front of Sasuke’s apartment complex. “Do you promise not to have a boyfriend until you’re...let’s say, fifteen?”

“No way!” the boy cried before Sasuke began tickling his ribs. ”Sasuke!”

“You’re one stubborn boy,” Sasuke said, squeezing Menma one more time before loosening his grip on him. He ruffled his hair. “Be good to your dad, and I’ll see you both tomorrow. Are you going to want anything specific for dinner?”

“I want ramen,” Menma piped.

“No, something more healthy,” Sasuke said firmly. “You’re about to eat pizza.”

“But I like ramen,” the boy complained. “Pleaaaase?”

“ _ No _ , Menma.”

“We can always have salmon,” Naruto suggested (to prevent the potential fight) as he turned in his seat. “It’s been a while since any of us have had fish.”

“I want mine grilled, then!” Menma said.

“Grilled fish it is,” Sasuke declared in approval. He pinched Menma’s cheek again. “And before I forget to tell you, make sure you finish your homework as soon as you get home tomorrow so we can watch a movie in the evening.”

To the adults’ surprise, Menma managed to pull away from Sasuke’s fingers and instead nuzzled his hand. Sasuke paused when he felt Menma’s cheek against his palm, but as soon as what was happening registered in his head, he felt his heart melt at the sight.

Menma grinned. “Can we watch the Ninjago Movie tomorrow?”

Aaaaand there went the heart-melt. 

Sasuke sighed and shook his head in disbelief. Just two months ago, Menma would swear up and down that he would give his very soul to the creators of Power Rangers if it meant joining the team, and now he’s going to sacrifice every toy  he owned to the Lego Gods as proof of his never-ending loyalty to Ninjago? 

Who can ever understand kids.

“If you come home with a one hundred on your spelling test, then yes,” Sasuke compromised. “Now, where’s my goodbye hug?”

Menma put his frog backpack on the floor and immediately crawled to the open-armed adult, rubbing his cheek on his chest. 

“Bye-bye, Sasuke!” Menma said as he looked up at him.

“Bye-bye, Brat,” the man smirked. He then glanced over at Naruto, who looked like he wanted to pout. Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned forward, giving him a small peck. 

“Stop being a dobe,” he murmured with a smirk.

“Gross,” Menma said as he stuck out his tongue. “Kisses have funguses.”

“Fungi,” Naruto corrected, his cheeks slightly pink. “And you’re right-- that’s why you shouldn’t ever kiss anyone until you’re older.”

Menma stuck his nose up in the air. “I’ll have a boyfriend, but I won’t kiss him. We can hold hands.”

Sasuke wished he had gotten that on tape.

He zipped up his jacket and stepped out of the car, shutting the door closed behind him. Naruto rolled down Menma’s window, and together they kept waving Sasuke goodbye until they saw him disappear behind the front door, but not before the raven turned around to give them one final smirk.

Menma rolled his window back up and grabbed his backpack off the floor.

“So, you want pizza from Chidori?” Naruto asked him, pulling his car back out in the streets. Menma nodded and moved to the front seat, obviously in a brighter mood than when he had first gotten into the car.

“I wanna call them,” he chirped. He held out Naruto’s phone and waited for him to press his thumb on the scanner before he quickly went to call.

It surprised Naruto how easy it was for the seven-year-old to order the pizza without a single hitch; he made a mental note to be more aware of Menma when he had his phone or tablet. It didn’t take too long for him to hang up and open up Doodle Jump, just as his father expected.

Naruto let him have his fun until they were close to their house. He glanced down at Menma and moved his eyes back to the road.

“So…” he started off as he pulled over the right lane, “you don’t mind that Sasuke and I are going out? How do you feel about him?”

“I like him,” Menma said without a second thought, looking up at the blonde. “He’s fun and likes to play with me when he comes over.”

His response was like a breath of fresh air. “That’s good,” Naruto smiled. “Because he’s going to be around more often.”

Sasuke and Naruto usually kept their time together limited to the weekends, but now that they were going out, it went without saying that the duckbutt would be coming over more often. However, that arrangement could easily be modified if Menma wasn’t completely comfortable around Sasuke yet.

“So he’ll be there after I come back from school, too?” Menma asked. 

“Is that a bad thing?” the blonde asked. “We can make it to where he keeps coming only on the weekends, if you want.”

“No!” Menma said with a surprised look. “I just wanted to go see Sasuke’s house and where he works.”

“Well, I don’t think I’ve ever taken you to work,” Naruto asked mostly to himself. He pulled into their driveway and unbuckled his seatbelt. “I can take you to see Sasuke at work tomorrow after I pick you up.” They both climbed out of the truck and slammed their doors shut.

“Okay,” Menma grinned, taking his papa’s phone and walking up to the front door, where he waited the blonde to unlock it. 

They walked in and Naruto, after much convincing from the little brat, allowed Menma to play on his phone for another ten minutes. 

He had just slipped off his shirt and began brushing his teeth when his son came into the bathroom, holding his ringing phone up. The name displayed on the screen made his blood run cold.

“Papa, who’s this?” Menma asked. “Is their name really Bit--”

“No saying that name, Baby!” Naruto intervened in panic. “That’s a word only adults can use.”

Menma pouted. “But I want to be an adult, too.”

“If I hear you say that word, Santa’s going to get an early letter saying how you don’t need a PS4 and purple bicycle anymore.”

Menma looked scandalized. “Papa!”

“You heard me,” Naruto smirked. “Now, let me get your promise.”

He held out his pinky and smugly waited for his son to finish shifting from foot to foot and intertwine their pinkies. 

“I pinky promise, I pinky swear, and  break my promise, I never dare, ” they chanted before Naruto ended it with their terms, pressing their thumbs together. “If Menma says the B-word , I will make sure he only gets socks and mittens this Christmas.”

He then ruffled Menma’s head and took his now-silent phone from him. “Now let’s go get you changed.”

For the next fifteen minutes, Naruto helped Menma pick out some old Beyblade shirt and a pair of Lloyd pajama pants, courtesy of the bastard, and he tied Menma’s slightly long hair into a tiny ponytail at the top of his head.

“You want to let your hair grow long, or do you want to cut it?” he asked, going around the room to gather the dirty clothes on the floor. Menma hummed and ran his fingers through the hair that didn’t make it into the ponytail. 

“I think I want to keep it short,” he said. 

“Then we can get your hair cut on Saturday.” Naruto held the dirty clothes in one arms and used the other one to tug at Menma’s ponytail. “Go and pick a movie for us to watch that’s  _ not Ninjago _ .”

Menma grinned and ran out of his room. “No promises!”

Naruto rolled his eyes with a smile as he closed Menma’s door while a glowing warmth began growing in his chest. Things were going so great for their little family that it almost seemed like nothing could ever touch them.

Almost.

His warm feeling turned ice cold as he pulled out his phone from his back pocket. He stared at it with an emotionless face before moving to the laundry room to put Menma’s clothes in the hamper. There was no need to rush to get to the inevitable.

As soon as he was back in his room, he ran a hand through his hair. Of course, he wasn’t completely ready to face the couple in court, but if push comes to shove, he would still keep his foot down on one thing: he wants full custody of Menma.

That’d be a little difficult, of course, since he needed to have viable proof that the bitch wasn’t a capable caretaker. Remembering back to the winter where she dropped Menma off at his house with only a duffel bag and a thin jacket while he was working made his blood boil, but that would still work well in his favor. That and the whole homophobic lesson that she and her asshole of a boyfriend delivered to him. 

Plus, if Naruto remembered correctly, when he went to get Menma signed up for the new school year and introduce himself as his new guardian, the staff seemed surprised that someone had actually shown up to represent him. Naruto learned, after several PTA meetings, that the front desk lady knew everything about everyone, including Menma’s old parents.

Evidently, they only ever showed up to meet the staff once a year, and that was to sign Menma up for the new school semester, then they were never heard of again. From what she heard, he was usually the last one to be picked up from practice in sports clubs, had occasional behavior issues, and struggled to read out loud in class.

Naruto supposed he could use her help. He smiled a little, remembering back to Menma’s first school year with him.

Everything had changed when Menma came back under Naruto’s care. For the first couple of weeks, Menma’s occasional trouble making worsened farther than anyone could have ever expected. He began disrupting the class at any given chance, ripping pages from his notebooks to crumple them up and throw to other kids, and he wouldn’t move a single inch when the teachers told him to go straight to the office.

Naruto was in the middle of fixing a TV with his partner when he got a call from Menma’s school, which came to him as no surprise since he usually got called in twice a week, but he still hated the fact that Principal Sarutobi had him on speed-dial. When he finished talking into the phone, his partner dismissed him with a wave of her hand and said she’d finish up.

When he arrived to the principal’s office, he was greeted with the news that Menma had thrown several students’ papers and books on the floor and, when the teacher told him to go straight to the principal’s office, he shrugged and said that Naruto wouldn’t do anything about it, then kicked the trashcan down on his way out.

Menma sat on his chair, looking rather unashamed. Sarutobi sat back in his seat and locked his fingers over his stomach, asking what course of action Naruto would like to take. It was so silent in the room that they could hear the printer humming at the front desk from outside.

In that moment, something in finally Naruto snapped.

He slowly took in a deep breath and spun around on his heel to look straight at the startled Menma. Everything that had been festering in his chest morphed into the largest, strictest, and most angriest lecture he had ever given. His father, Iruka, would have been proud.

“ _ Menma Uzumaki, this will be the last time that I  _ ever  _ get called into this office for bad behavior, otherwise I will unleash hell,  _ do you hear me _? I am pulling you out of soccer, you won’t be going to your friend’s pizza party tomorrow, or  _ any  _ parties any time soon, for that matter, and I’m confiscating your TV and video game console for a whole month.  _

_ I’ve been letting you off easy for the last couple of weeks because I  _ know  _ it sucks having to move from one place to another without a single notice, but you’ve crossed the line for the last time, and I swear to the heavens above me, that if I ever get another complaint about you from this school, you can say goodbye to your friends and sports teams and hello to quiet, twenty-four hour homeschooling. Now go to your classroom and get your backpack, I’m taking you home _ right now _. _ ”

Menma was frozen in absolute surprise, but as soon as he heard Naruto smack his lips, he was on his feet and out the door. Naruto was left to talk to Sarutobi, who didn’t seem to be fazed by his explosion. Naruto reassured him that he never yelled at home and would never discipline Menma physically, even when nothing was yet said. 

Sarutobi believed him, saying that Menma wouldn’t behave the way he did if he knew that there would be consequences for his actions. Naruto flinched at that, but agreed that he hadn’t been a great father so far. Sarutobi, however, gave him a soft smile and said that parenting was never easy.

It was thanks to him and his words of advice that Naruto decided to join the PTA. Together, they agreed that Menma would be spending half of his P.E. time meeting with the school counselor until he could settle down in a classroom without causing any trouble.

It was then that Naruto began shaping up to be a better father, even though it crushed him to actually go through with his promises. He had managed to keep Menma from parties and take his electronics away, but when Menma began to cry once Naruto was about to officially pull him out of soccer, Naruto relented and made the coach promise that he wouldn’t let Menma play in the first game of the season.

Naruto chuckled to himself. It looked like the coach wanted to cry, too; Menma was his best player on the team.

After the whole fiasco, things began to calm down at school. Menma didn’t immediately listen to his teacher, of course, but he took small steps at a time; it took him a month and a half to actually give shy smiles to the teachers, and Naruto was very happy to receive a note that said Menma had improved drastically in behavior. 

His grades had improved only a smidge, though, so Naruto decided to put in less time at work to spend more time with Menma. He had him read children’s books, then slowly made him move his way up to the books of his grade level. Menma had even received a B.U.G. award, which stood for Bringing Up Grades. The boy grinned from the stage at Naruto, who was present during the awards ceremony with a camera and a matching grin of his own.

Everything may have been stressful and tense at first, but they still prevailed, even more so now with the help of Sasuke. Now Naruto was officially Menma’s ‘Papa,’ and that fucking psychopathic woman couldn’t do anything about that. 

He looked down at his phone and was surprised when it began ringing again. ‘ _ Bitch _ ’ was blazoned on the screen. Several rings later, her call went to voicemail and his phone went black. Naruto briefly thought about blocking her number so that she knew he was serious about only contacting him through his lawyer.

Menma’s voice then drifted into his room. “Papa! The pizza guy is here!”

He looked over at the door. After a minute, he had his wallet in hand and was making his way over to the front door.

“Menma, what did I say about opening doors this late at night by yourself?”

On his bed, his phone screen was bright once again, with the persistent caller’s brand new name of  _ Hanare _ .

Naruto didn’t want Menma accidentally calling his birth mother ‘Bitch,’ after all.

SNS

**Owari**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this one isn't as romantic or cute as the other chapters, but I'll be adding more of those next time!


	4. Visiting Work

SNS

“Papa, are you done yet?”

“No, Baby; a little longer.”

Pause.

“What about now?”

“Not quite yet.”

Longer pause.

“...Now?”

“No.”

Brief pause, then a large groan.

“Papaaaaaaaaaa--”

“Baby, just give a little while longer.”

“But we’ve been here foreveee--”

“ _ \--And _ I think that it’s about time we let your papa get to work,” Sasuke intervened, scooping Menma up. He had been peeking from one side of Naruto’s desk for the last five minutes, a bored look attached onto his face; Sasuke held him on his hip and leaned over Naruto’s shoulder. “I’m going to take Menma to go get something from the vending machines. Want anything?”

“Mmm...a hot chocolate,” Naruto said, checking around to make sure no one was watching before he planted a kiss on Sasuke’s jawline. He then turned over to his son and pinched his nose. “I don’t want you running around, got it?”

Menma scrunched his face up and held his papa’s hand in his smaller ones. “Maybe.”

Naruto leaned over and nuzzled their foreheads together. “We can go home as soon as I’m done; just wait a little longer.”

Menma nodded and clung onto the raven as he walked them out into the hallway.

It was his first day visiting Sasuke at work, and Naruto had received a little more work than usual thanks to the sudden absence of a worker, who was  _ supposed to have reviewed all the damn papers already _ . Damn Shikamaru.

‘ _ I mean, I wouldn’t want to miss a doctor’s appointment with my eight-month pregnant spouse, either _ .’

Naruto glanced back to the packet, then felt his compassion disappear again.

Today had been a new day for the family of three. Sasuke went to go pick up Menma from school, having convinced the clingy and busy father to let him. Menma was, of course, surprised to see Sasuke in the car rider line, but he didn’t complain when he climbed in and began babbling about his day in class, his face bright. Sasuke was absolutely certain that he had gained that trait from his father.

Now that about forty five minutes has passed and Menma had explored the huge building, he came to realize that it was absolutely  _ boring as hell _ . He wandered through the same floor at least four times before he came to the conclusion that there weren’t any cops or detectives, therefore it wasn’t worthy of his attention.

His busy father’s boyfriend, on the other hand, was.

Menma was eventually placed down on his feet, which made him pout, but that soon disappeared when they reached the three large vending machines. A woman nearby noticed Menma and smiled.

“Well, what a surprise we have here,” she said as she leaned down and waved at the blushing boy. “Hello Menma; where’s your papa?”

Menma stared at her, then responded by sidling behind Sasuke’s legs and glaring down at the floor. “He’s working.”

“You know Menma, Sakura?” Sasuke asked, a little surprised.

“Of course I do,” she said with a wave of her hand. “Naruto is always talking about him and showing off his pictures.  _ Menma this, Menma that _ . It’s a miracle that he gets things done around here.”

Sasuke glanced behind him when he felt small fingers increase their grip on his pant leg. Menma was now very red. He felt the corner of his lip twitch upwards.

“Oh really? What else does he usually talk about?”

Sakura continued to speak, unaware of what Sasuke was up to. “About a lot of things. Last time, he was telling everyone about how Menma got an eighty four on his multiplication test, then how he got a good note from a teacher for helping show a new kid around at school, and you wouldn’t  _ believe  _ how much he kept going on and on about the first time Menma called him ‘Papa.’ He went nuts and kept crying all over his paperwork!”

Menma bit his lip and nuzzled his head into Sasuke’s side in an attempt to hide his beet red face. Sasuke chuckled and sat his hand on his head. 

“I would expect that from the dobe,” he said, taking out his wallet. He then looked up at Sakura.  “Are you on break?”

“I’m about to go out to lunch with Lee,” she replied with a smile. “I’ll see you later; he’s waiting for me downstairs.”

“Have a nice lunch,” Sasuke said, looking down at Menma. “Say goodbye, Menma.”

Menma peeked up at the pinkette and waved. “Bye.”

Sakura waved down at him in return with a warm smile and left. Sasuke had to wait for a couple of seconds for Menma to slowly let go of him.

“You want to order something yourself?” he asked in slight concern; Menma’s face was still bright, and he seemed to be a little dazed.

“Look, there’s some barbecue chips,” Sasuke said as he gently ushered him forward. “You can get something to drink, too.”

Menma nodded quietly and accepted the five dollar bill Sasuke handed to him; it seemed like he was allowing his body to work on auto-pilot. He had to get on his tiptoes to insert the money into the machines for both his chips and juice.

Sasuke walked over and lifted him up once he had his goods in hand. He smiled at the boy, pressing their temples together.

“What? You didn’t know your papa loves you so much?” he asked, making sure Menma was comfortably and safely balanced in his left arm while he used a dollar from the change to pay for the hot chocolate with his free hand.

Menma’s legs latched around his waist, and he rested his head on Sasuke’s shoulder as they waited for the machine to pour out the hot drink.

“I know that he loves me,” Menma said as he stared at the rich brown liquid spill into the cup. 

Sasuke couldn’t read his expression that well from the side, but it was evident that something seemed to be troubling him. Once the drink was prepared, Sasuke put Menma down and held his hand out, which the boy accepted; they walked back to the office floor, where Naruto was still hunched over a small stack of papers.

Judging by the couple of sheets that were placed on another side, he had gotten some work done. Sasuke thought about taking Menma into his office and letting him play on his phone, but instead the little boy walked over to one of the bottom desk drawers, opened it up, shuffled the papers in there neatly before putting them on a corner of the desk, then sat in it.

Naruto stared at him, a look of obvious confusion on his face. “Aren’t you a little cramped in there, Baby?”

Menma shook his head. “No. I wanna play Doodle Jump.”

Naruto glanced over to Sasuke and arched a brow, as if to ask  _ What happened? _ Sasuke shrugged and mouthed  _ Later _ .

Menma reached over to Naruto’s jacket and slipped the phone out, holding it up. Naruto gave him an odd look, but continued to unlock it. The boy immediately went to Doodle Jump.

“Well, I think that I’ll just be another ten or fifteen minutes,” Naruto said as he leaned down and nuzzled Menma’s hair. “Then we can have Sasuke treat us out to some ramen.”

“Excuse me?” Sasuke asked, bemused.

“Don’t be a jerk,” Naruto said with a grin.

“I’ll pay for Menma; you’re on your own,” the raven deadpanned.

He continued to walk to his office while a string of insults followed him from behind. Menma focused on his game and Naruto, haughty, continued to finish up his packet. 

Just as he was on his last page, he began thinking ahead in his online classes.

He needed to finish his five page essay, get started on a presentation, study for a fifty question test, study for another forty question test, and review his three page speech for the next month and a half. It wouldn’t have been so bad if he didn’t want to spend time with his son and boyfriend, not to mention he also wanted to help his son prepare for his own tests. 

Naruto felt his insides deflate; balancing school and parenthood was twelve times harder than he thought. 

_ ‘But _ ,’ he smiled softly to himself, ‘ _ at least I have someone to help me. _ ’

In no time, he finished the last page of the packet and turned his chair over to where his son was still playing the blasted game. Naruto lifted him up in his arms and nuzzled their foreheads together, something that Menma enjoyed if his reciprocation of the action was anything to go by.

“Let’s go say goodbye to Sasuke,” Naruto said as he got up. Menma nodded and wrapped his arms loosely around his neck. 

Naruto walked them over to Sasuke’s office door, and Menma knocked loudly.

“Come in,” Sasuke’s voice came.

Naruto opened the door to reveal the raven looking at a folder, glasses perched on his nose. The blonde always thought he looked hot in them. 

Sasuke noticed them and placed his work on the desk, taking his glasses off. “You already about to leave?”

Naruto nodded and walked closer. “We’re going to go home, but there’s some stuff we need to get to finish up the grilled fish.”

“Like what?”

Menma looked up from the phone, eyes bright. “Kit Kats!”

“Is that so? What else are we going to need?” Sasuke asked as he got up from his chair and maneuvered over to the duo. He pinched the boy’s cheek. “Something other than candy.”

Menma smiled wide. “Barbecue chips.”

“How nice,” he sighed. “Alright, you can eat the chocolate once you’re done with dinner and the chips can be packed for lunch tomorrow. Deal?”

Menma pursed his lips and thought for a moment. “Can I get two candies?”

“How about I get you a king sized Kit Kat and a regular bag of chips,” Sasuke offered as Menma leaned over into his arms. He nodded happily in reply, looking over at his papa from the crook of the raven’s neck.

“Well, seeing as Menma is awfully comfortable in my arms, I’ll walk you two down to your car while you tell me about the food you’re missing,” Sasuke said as he rubbed his head together with smaller one 

“Wow, way to make me feel left out,” Naruto laughed. They walked out to the workfloor where he picked up his work bag and Menma’s backpack before intertwining his hand with Sasuke’s.

Together, they walked outside and over to the building parking lot while Menma, who was quick to redirect the conversation, began talking about an event in his school that would be coming up soon.

“It’s a class party, so you have to come and eat with me,” Menma explained. “And I have to bring drinks; there’s twenty one students in my class, so we have to bring a lot of soda.”

“You better not think about drinking more than one,” Naruto said crossly. “Too much soda is bad for you.”

Menma pouted. “But it’s so good.”

“We can go buy them together a day or two before the party, then,” Sasuke said. He pressed a small kiss to the top of his head. “And as for dinner, I can go pick you two up so we can all go to the store tonight.”

Naruto thought about it. “I mean, might as well if you’re not too busy; I’ve been planning to go grocery shopping anyways.”

“Then be ready by around nine,” Sasuke said as he handed Menma over to Naruto. “I got some spare clothes in the bedroom behind my office; I’ll text you once I leave.”

“Got it,” Naruto said. Menma, having already known their ritual for every departure, covered his eyes.

Sasuke and Naruto looked down at him before they chuckled and leaned in towards one another. It was a brief but loving kiss.

“We’ll see you soon,” Naruto said as he planted a peck on Sasuke’s cheek. “You can look now, Baby.”

Menma peeked through his chubby fingers before putting his hands down and wrinkling his nose. “Kissing is still gross.”

“So you don’t want to give me a goodbye kiss?” Sasuke asked with a playful tone as he arched his brow. He then leaned down and stuck his cheek out. 

Menma blushed at the request and quickly buried his head into Naruto’s neck. “Gross.”

Naruto laughed and Sasuke smirked, running his hand once through the smaller’s raven hair. “I have to go back; there’s some things I need to get done so I can leave on time.”

“Bye, Jerk,” Naruto said. 

Sasuke pecked his cheek one more time before he made his way back. Naruto sat Menma in the car and placed their bags on the passenger seat. 

“When’s your class party again, Baby?” Naruto asked as he turned on the car.

“Next Friday,” he chirped from his seat. “I wanna wear my fish shirt.”

“Then put it in the hamper, like I’ve told you a million times to do,” his father replied, giving him an arched brow in the rearview mirror. Menma in turn gave him a small pink tongue.

“We’re finishing up your homework as soon as we get home, so no TV or video games.”

“Aw, Papa!”

“You got an A from your classwork last time; your homework shouldn’t take you longer than twenty minutes to finish.”

Menma pouted, but conceded anyways. They arrived home without a hitch and brought their stuff to the kitchen table once inside; Naruto checked through his emails meanwhile Menma got to work on his math packet.

**Negotiations**

It was an email from Naruto’s lawyer, so he immediately opened it. Menma blinked and looked up from his paper when he noticed that the clicking sounds from his father’s computer had stopped. The look on Naruto’s face surprised him.

“Papa? Did something happen?” he asked as he leaned over to try and read the screen.

A large, warm, genuine smile appeared on Naruto’s face as he turned over and ran a hand down Menma’s face. “Yes, Baby, something really good happened. And you know what? This calls for ice cream and chocolate for dessert tonight!”

Menma’s concern immediately evaporated at the prospect of extra sweets. “And cake?”

Naruto felt joy tug at his lungs as he grinned and lifted his son into his arms, spinning them around. “Yes, Baby, all the chocolate cake we can get our hands on!”

The boy squealed and wrapped his arms around his father in a tight hug, ignoring the bright screen of the laptop on the table.

 

_ Dear Mr. Uzumaki, _

_ As of yesterday at eleven 'clock, Hanare Jomae has agreed to relinquish her custody over Menma Uzumaki in exchange for two thousand dollars. I will try and negotiate the lowest price possible, but in the worst case scenario, you will have to pay eighty three dollars and eighty three cents every month for the next two years. _

_ This case will most likely be ours for the win, but it is still too soon to be sure; the mother can choose to change her terms or her mind on the entire offer. If you have any concerns or questions you want to address me with before the court case, you have my phone number and email; feel free to send me anything. _

_ Cordially, _

_ Tenten Ama _

 

_ SNS _

_ Owari _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaa; so...guess who’s almost three weeks late? I’ll admit it; I was being the worst author possible this week-- I ended up finding interest in another fandom and got a little distracted, BUT I REFUSE TO GIVE UP ON THIS FIC. I’ve been enjoying writing this story and I want to continue until the end, all for the sake of our precious son and savior, Menma Uzumaki.


	5. Supermarket Adventure

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything**

SNS

Menma looked up from the container of chocolate powder he plucked off a shelf earlier to glance over at his father and Sasuke. 

It was a little past nine at night, and the trio was at the supermarket. Sasuke and Naruto were looking at different vegetables, talking over which ones seemed more fresh. His papa’s face was bright, and Sasuke looked at peace. Ever since he had finished the first problem on his homework, his papa couldn’t help being so happy.

‘ _ Is it because I was actually doing my work? _ ’

He shrugged and went back to looking around. There were other kids out and about with their families, some fighting with their siblings and others perched in the children’s seat in the shopping cart. Menma hated sitting in those; his mom used to leave him there to guard her purse while she walked off to get something ‘really quick.’

Menma hugged the container to his chest and walked over to the fruit in search of some kiwis.  As he wondered, he enjoyed the smell of all of the apples, bananas, and oranges mixed together; his dozing, however, made him unaware of the person who had been passing nearby.

They collided, and the chocolate powder container nearly fell out of his arms. Menma’s heartbeat had quickened at the thought of it spilling out; his papa surely would have killed him. He snapped his head around to see how the other person was holding up, slightly annoyed at the same time.

It was a short boy, with mint green eyes and long brown hair that was tied into a small ponytail. He had a little heart painted by his left eye.

“Ah, I’m sorry,” the boy apologized, rather unfazed.

“Watch where you’re going next time,” Menma said with a flat look. “You almost made me spill the cocoa powder.”

“Well, maybe you should hold tighter onto your things,” the boy replied dully, throwing up some of the fruit in his hands to get a better grip. “And you were the one who was daydreaming, not me.”

“I wasn’t,” Menma snapped.

The boy rolled his eyes. “Okay, whatever you say. Goodbye.”

Then he moved over to where two men stood, one with red hair and the other with brown. The boy handed the star fruit and melons over to the brunet, then proceeded to hold the red head’s hand.

‘ _ They kinda remind me of me and my dads _ ,’ Menma thought as he turned over to the fruit with a careless shrug. ‘ _ Not that much, anyways. _ ’

He was in the middle of observing some kiwis and rotting grapefruits when he he felt his heart stop at a sudden realization.  _ What had he just thought? _

_ Dads? _

He clenched his constricting chest over where his heart was; he could feel his cheeks heat up fiercely. ‘ _ Sasuke? My  _ dad _? _ ’

There wasn’t anything particularly  _ wrong  _ with Sasuke being his dad; if anything, Menma kind of wished he was, but just because Sasuke was being nice to him didn’t necessarily mean that he wanted him as a son. Not only that, but he felt like he was betraying his old daddy. What would he say if he could hear his thoughts?

Menma ran his tongue underneath his teeth as he remembered the last night he saw him.

NMS

_ “What do you mean he possibly isn’t my son? Who was that man?” _

_ Menma looked up from the toys he was playing with. His mom and daddy were in the kitchen, arguing at the table. He got up and slowly made his way over to the door frame, making sure to stay hidden behind it enough so that they didn’t notice him. _

_ His mom clenched her fists in her lap. “His name is Naruto, and what we had was only for a night, nothing more, nothing less.” _

_ “So you’re telling me that that man is potentially Menma’s father? When the hell did you two spend a night together?” _

_ “It was about a month before we began dating,” she said. Menma jumped when his daddy suddenly slammed his hands on the table and stood up, his chair screeching behind him.  _

_ “So that’s why you were so desperate to have a child,” he sneered. “You knew that there was a chance you were pregnant.” _

_ “I didn’t know what else to do,” she said as she kept her head bowed. “I loved you so much, and I was scared to have an abortion, so...so I just...” _

_ “So you lied to me.” _

_ “I knew you’d be furious.” _

_ “It would have been better for you to tell me then than to wait for almost seven fucking years for your baby daddy to come marching to our house.” _

_ “I’m sorry.” _

_ Silence. Menma anxiety pound at his chest; his daddy usually never got this mad. _

_ “Mom? Daddy?” he called timidly, moving into the light. _

_ His parents jumped up in surprise before they proceeded to look down at him. _

_ “Menma? How long have you been there?” his mom asked, nervously glancing over to his daddy. “Isn’t it time that you get to bed?” _

_ “It’s only ten,” Menma mumbled, increasing his grip on the toy in his hand. They never had a problem with him staying up this late before. _

_ His daddy didn’t have any expression on his face as he spoke. “Menma, go to your room. Your mother and I have some things to discuss.” _

_ And like that, Menma was ushered away and put into his room. It didn’t take long for his parents to start having a shout off; he wasn’t even able to understand anything. All he knew was that his mom was crying and that they were both moving around the house. _

_ “You can’t do this! How are we going to pay the bills? You’re the one who wanted me to quit my old job!” _

_ “I’ll pay the bills for this month, but you’re on your own after that.” _

_ “Are you being serious right now? I can’t believe it, you-- _ you bastard! _ ” _

_ SLAP _

_ Menma ran out of his room once he heard the front door slam. When he reached the living room, there was only the sound of the wall clock ticking; both of his parents had left. Everything seemed the same in the house, but something was terribly wrong; the thought made Menma’s eyes glassy.  _

_ Hot tears began pouring down his cheeks as he ran over to the door, opening it up and crying out loud.  _

_ “Mommy! Daddy!” he wailed into the dark night. His daddy’s car roared to life, and his mother, who had attempted to block the road, was forced to jump out of the way when his papa accelerated.  _

_ He zipped down driveway and onto the road, but that didn’t stop his mom from running after him. Menma cried even harder as he struggled down the steep front steps, trying to go after her. It was dark, and the cold wind was soaking into his warm skin.  _

_ His tears eventually blurred his vision to the point that he couldn’t see anything anymore; his mother’s dark figure was gone, and so was his will to go after her. _

_ Menma sat down on the concrete sidewalk and began sobbing, yelling for his mommy to come back. Barks from a nearby dog scared him, fueling the fear already festering within him. A woman nearby looked over her fence, and when she saw him sitting alone, she immediately ran out towards him. _

_ “Hey, Kid! Where’s your mommy and daddy?” she asked, hugging him to her chest and looking around. “Did you get lost?” _

_ Menma only cried more, shaking his head. “My-my, Ma-Mama left!” _

_ “Left? Left where!” _

_ He could only shake his head and wail harder. _

_ “It’s okay,” she soothed, rubbing his back and lightly bouncing him from side to side. “It’s all going to be okay.” She probably believed that more than he did. _

_ It had taken a long while, but he eventually calmed down his crying to only hiccups; the nice lady wanted to take him to her house, but he shook his head for the second time and said he wanted to go home. She had him point her to his house, where she watched over him until very late at night.  _

_ The last thing he remembered was her blonde hair and the livid look on her face when the front door creaked open. He was too exhausted to stay awake any longer. _

He blinked out of his memory when he felt something tug at his arm. It was the boy again.

“Are you lost?” he asked with a blank face. His parents stood nearby, looking at them curiously.

Menma processed his question, looked at his cocoa powder, then back down to meet the mint green eyes. “No. My papa and Sasuke are looking at vegetables over there.” He pointed over to where his father was supposed to be, but immediately fell quiet. He wasn’t there anymore.

His heartbeat quickened. “Papa?” His head snapped back and forth, trying to spot anyone with blonde or duckbutt hair. The boy tugged on his shirt again, this time a little worried.

“You can’t see your dad?” he asked.

Menma felt a lump growing in his throat. “No.” This was the first time that he hasn’t been able to find his papa; he was usually always with him, smiling and wanting to do things together.

“It’s okay, don’t cry,” the boy said, reaching out and grabbing his hand. “You can stay with me and my daddies until we can find yours.”

The raven swallowed and forced himself to not cry. It was okay. His papa and Sasuke loved him a lot, so they wouldn’t leave him alone on purpose. They didn’t mean to forget him.

He allowed the smaller boy to lead him away from the fruits, and he even gave his hand a little squeeze.

“Who’s your friend there, Nao?” the man with the long hair asked.

The boy looked at Menma expectantly, making him flush in embarrassment. 

“My...my name is Menma,” he said, immediately scowling at the ground.

“Where are your parents, Menma?” the man continued.

The raven only shrugged. The man with the red hair and heart tattoo over his eye stared at him for a moment before walking forward and kneeling down to his level.

“Are you lost, Menma?” he asked calmly.

Menma stared into his mint green eyes and felt his cheeks pinken. He was really pretty.

“Yes,” he nodded shyly. 

A soothing smile slipped onto the man’s face. “Then we’ll help you find them.”

Once they decided to pick up some noodles before taking Menma to the store staff, Gaara had Nao grab Menma’s hand to make sure that he didn’t stray away again; Gaara led the small duo over to the pasta section with his husband’s hand in his.

Menma’s hands began to feel clammy, and he knew it, but there weren’t any complaints from Nao’s end. If anything, he held on tighter.

They had reached the pasta section and only stayed there for a couple of minutes before a loud voice came from the vegetable section behind them. 

“ _ Baby? Baby! _ ”

Menma felt his heart jump as he turned over to the sound of his papa’s hysterical voice.

“Is that your daddy?” Nao asked, looking up at him.

Menma nodded, then looked over to the couple; they seemed to have put the pieces together. 

“Let’s go ahead and take you to him before he has a heart attack,” the man with red hair said, taking the kids’ hands in his. 

“Poor man,” the other man said thoughtfully as he placed two packages of noodles into their cart.

They all moved down to make their way over to the sound of Naruto’s voice, but Sasuke, who was speed-walking through the store to check each aisle, spotted them. Immediately, the furrow between his eyebrows flattened. 

“Naruto, I found him!” he called behind him. 

Relief was apparent on his face as he walked closer with his hands opened out to Menma. Without a second thought, the boy scampered over to him and wrapped his arms and legs around Sasuke, who had snatched him up and squeezed him tight. 

“When you get lost at the store, you’re supposed to stay in one spot until me or your papa finds you!” he said in exasperation. “God, we thought you were right behind us!”

“I’m sorry,” Menma said with teary eyes as he felt Sasuke hug him closer. “I didn’t know what to do, but Nao’s dads was really nice, and they said they’d help me find you and Papa, so I went with them.”

“Baby!”

Menma looked up with a quivering chin and wet blue eyes; his papa had found them and was running down the aisle.

“Baby, I thought you got stolen!” Naruto exclaimed as he took Menma into his arms, checking his face. “Are you hurt anywhere? Did strange people try to talk to you?”

While Naruto fussed over his son, Sasuke turned his attention towards the family of three behind them and bowed.

“Thank you for taking care of him,” he said. “We really appreciate it.”

“It wasn’t any problem,” the man with long hair replied before stopping rather abruptly. Sasuke slowly looked back up in confusion and blinked at him.

“Uchiha?”

“Hyuuga?”

The red-haired man shared a glance with the confused Naruto before he turned to his husband. 

“Do you know each other?” he asked.

“We’re business partners,” the man said before turning back to Sasuke with a slightly skeptical look. “Well, I guess this calls for introductions. Uchiha, as you know, this is my husband, Gaara, and my son, Nao.”

Sasuke paused briefly before replying. “You’ve already met Menma,” he said as he stood next to Naruto. “And this is my boyfriend, Naruto.”

Menma ran his tongue underneath his teeth and looked off to the side where all the chips were displayed. Nao watched him.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Neji, Gaara,” Naruto smiled, hugging Menma closer to him. “Thanks for keeping an eye on Menma; I would’ve gone ballistic if something happened to him.”

“No problem,” Neji said politely. “Nao even got to make a new friend while he was at it.” 

“So did Menma,” Naruto grinned before turning down to his son, who stood in front of his papa’s legs. “Isn’t there something you want to tell Gaara and his family, Baby?”

“Thank you for helping me,” he said, bowing slightly.

“You’re welcome,” Gaara said as he smiled down at him.

The families soon bade each other goodbye and went their separate ways. Menma glanced back at Nao, who inched his head over to the side so that they could both lock eyes. The raven waved with his chubby fingers meanwhile the other gave him a small smile.

Naruto would not let Menma out of his sight again after that, taking care to make sure that their hands were together. 

“Alright, let’s go get the ice cream and head home,” he said as he walked over to the frozen section while Sasuke manned the cart beside them.

Menma walked between them and glanced up at each of them. They were kind of like his bodyguards. The thought made him smile a bit. Even if Sasuke didn’t really want to see him as a son, it was fine; he was just happy to have him and his papa together.

“What’re you thinking about, Menma?” Sasuke questioned as they slowed down to a stop before the ice cream freezer. Menma hadn’t spoken since parting with the other family. 

“I want ice cream sandwiches,” Menma grinned, though his smile couldn’t quite hide the dimmer of light in his eyes.

Sasuke, who had noticed this, was still suspicious. “Are you sure that’s it? You don’t want to tell us anything else?”

The boy hesitated for a moment. He really wanted to ask…but he didn’t know what he’d do if Sasuke stayed silent. He’d probably only say he thought of Menma as his own son because his Papa was here. 

“Nothing really,” he decided, grabbing Naruto’s hand. “I just want my ice cream, chips, and candy.”

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances, which Menma didn’t miss. He looked away. It felt like now wasn’t the time to ask, and he doubted any other moment ever would.

Naruto looked at him, “You know you can tell us anything, right Baby?”

Menma nodded. “Yeah.”

“So if you ever want to talk about something, we’ll be here, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Except when it comes to the birds and the bees,” Sasuke murmured, looking up in thought. “I prefer not to talk about that until you’re at least fifteen.”

Menma blinked. “Birds and the bees?”

“ _ SASUKE! _ ”

SMN

After buying everything from the supermarket, the family headed over to Naruto’s house.

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the couch with a slumbering Menma between them. He was curled up into a small ball, his feet resting in Sasuke’s lap and head on Naruto’s lap. They weren’t even halfway through the Ninjago movie yet.

Naruto ran his hand through his son’s hair, then glanced over Sasuke, who seemed to be thinking.

“You want to tell me why he was quiet when you got back from the vending machines?”

Sasuke looked back at him, leaning against the couch. “We met up with Sakura, and she was telling us about how you keep gushing over him during work.”

Naruto flushed. “Christ, really? No wonder he wasn’t talking; he was probably embarrassed having his daddy talk about him a lot.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Sasuke chuckled. “He was probably more along the lines of surprised, I think.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Just a hunch. Maybe his old parents didn’t show that type of affection.”

They both stayed quiet as they looked down at the drooling boy. For a child, he had been through a lot. His parents practically neglected him, abandoned him, and left him alone to defend himself.

“What do you think he was thinking about at the store?” Sasuke muttered.

Naruto gave a deep sigh. “I don’t know, and I’m seriously worried. He likes to keep a lot of things quiet, so sometimes I  feel like I don’t have a single clue as to what’s bothering him.”

“We should probably wait for a while to see what happens,” Sasuke suggested. “Give him some time to think over what’s on his mind, and if he needs any help, he can come to either one of us.”

Naruto frowned, but didn’t argue; Sasuke had a point, but how long would they stand aside? A week? A month?

“Don’t worry,” Sasuke reassured him, taking the back of Naruto’s neck and bringing their heads closer. He kissed his forehead. “Menma is a good boy, and he’s smart, too. He won’t do anything bad.”

“I just want him to be happy with us,” Naruto moaned. “I feel like I stress him out at times.”

“Parents are prone to do that, Dobe,” Sasuke snorted. “It can’t be avoided, but it can be dealt with. Just give him some space.”

“Space,” Naruto repeated, nodding slowly. “Yeah, I can do that.” He still looked hesitant as he glanced down at Menma.

Sasuke smirked and pressed their lips briefly together. “I’m just saying that you shouldn’t poke him about his problems just yet. Let him go to you--unless it seems like something very wrong is happening. In that case, we should probably sit him down and ask.”

“Sasuke, I swear, if something happens to him I’m going to kill everyone then myself.”

His boyfriend laughed as lowly as he could; he didn’t want to wake Menma up. “Menma won’t do anything drastic; he may have a lot of traits from your side, but he’s still sensible. He gets that from my influence.”

Naruto shifted around, feeling as if needles were pressing onto his skin. “Shit. My leg fell asleep.”

Sasuke felt an evil smile stretch across his lips. “So if I were to touch it?”

“I’d kill you.”

The raven snickered and began leaning over Menma, gingerly scooping him up in his arms.

“I’m putting him to bed,” he announced in a whisper. “His neck’s going to hurt in the morning at this rate.”

“I’ll just be here, suffering quietly.”

“Be a good boy until I get back.”

Ignoring the middle finger Naruto gave him, Sasuke headed over to Menma’s room and held him in one arm while he peeled the bed sheets back with his free hand. 

Once he had settled Menma into bed, he observed his face. It was soft-looking and at peace, much unlike earlier. He ran a hand over Menma’s hair and smiled.

“What I wouldn’t give to be your biological daddy,” he murmured.

And with that, he walked out of the room and turned off the lights, leaving the door slightly ajar so that the hallway light to rested on the sleeping boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, am I hoping to slowly get rid of the Daddy kink you all have in your dirty minds lol.


	6. I'm Sure-Sure

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot. Like, that's it. That's all I own- someone please send me an all-expense paid scholarship to Texas State. Christ, I'm getting nervous; I don't know what to do.**

**/PLEASE READ:/**

**This is the last chapter I'll be publishing. Thank you all for your support. Please check out the notes at the end for an explanation.**

**SNM**

Menma was nearly falling asleep at the table as he continued to grumpily eat his pancakes. Sasuke had stayed over for a sleepover, which regrettably meant that everyone had to get up early.

It was the day of his class party, and he had been asking his papa and Sasuke repeatedly about the drinks he had to bring. They were sitting in the fridge, and as excited he was for the party, there was still nothing more he wanted to do than just go back to bed.

His papa walked in, fiddling with his tie for a bit before snatching an apple from the fruit bowl with a loud yawn.

"Morning, Baby," he cooed as he kissed the boy's temple, to which the boy just ignored and continued to chew on his pancake. There was a sleepy atmosphere around him, which Naruto found absolutely adorable.

Sasuke then stepped into the room with his hands on his own tie, folding it until it formed a perfect knot and rested elegantly on his chest.

"Morning, Menma," he said as he ruffled the boy's hair and exchanged a quick kiss with Naruto before noticing the small bundle around his neck. He sighed and began unraveling it. "You dobe."

Menma didn't even pay the two any attention; he was too tired to whine about their cooties.

"You got everything ready, Baby?" Naruto asked, running a hand through the boy's hair. "It's time to go."

Wordlessly, Menma picked up his bag and trudged over to the fridge, half-heartedly trying to remove the case of Gatorade Sasuke had insisted on buying rather than the mini sodas he and his papa had been eyeing.

"Hold on there, tough guy," Sasuke chuckled, going over and lifting the tired boy into his arms. "Let your papa get them, hm?"

Menma only managed to nod once before burying himself in Sasuke's neck.

"You finished your breakfast, Baby?" Naruto asked, going over to see the boy's face. It was all squashed up against Sasuke's shoulder, and his hair was unkempt.

"Mhmm," Menma mumbled, drifting back to sleep. Sasuke's neck was really warm.

"Time to go," Sasuke mumbled, leaning down with his free arm to scoop up his suitcase and Menma's egg cartoon backpack. The raven didn't see why the lazy character had captured Menma's attention so much, but he wasn't able to resist the doe eyes he sported at the mall last month.

After dealing with the annoying, seemingly endless traffic of Konoha, the family of three found themselves in front of Menma's school; the boy had managed to rouse himself from sleep and steadily went back into his energetic state once they formed in the car rider line, like he did every morning.

"Don't forget to be early," he said when they were beginning to reach the curb where he was to get off. "The party is at twelve!"

"We know already, Baby," Naruto said, stopping the car and turning to watch his son gather his belongings before Menma promptly hopped out and landed on the concrete with the case of drinks in his hands. He leaned over to Sasuke's window and called with a more serious voice, "I don't want any phone calls, got it?"

Menma turned and stuck his tongue out. "No promises!"

He then zipped over to the doors and smiled politely when a kid helped him by keeping the door open for him; in a matter of seconds, he was out of sight and safely inside the building.

On their way back on main street, Naruto and Sasuke intertwined their fingers.

"I really don't know where he gets his attitude from," Naruto groaned as he turned the car back into traffic. "Do you think it's from YouTube?"

Sasuke snorted and turned to look at him with a disbelief. "You're telling me that you, Naruto Uzumaki, the dobe who started at least three four fights in elementary school, three of them being with me, does not know where his son is picking up his rebellious habits?"

Naruto punched Sasuke's arm and stuck his nose up in the air. "Shut up, Bastard; I've been trying extra hard to keep that side of me hidden."

"You still have a meeting today, don't you?" Naruto asked, looking over at the raven.

Sasuke pressed a kiss onto Naruto's hand. "Yeah, but I'm moving it up two hours early, so I shouldn't take too long."

Naruto hummed. "That's good; who knows what kind of hell Menma would've raised if we were late?"

Images of the dewy blue eyes and a sobbing seven year old flashed through Sasuke's mind, and he immediately tightened his grip on Naruto.

It was sad how whipped he had become for the boy.

"We'd better hurry up and finish everything we need."

**oOo**

During class, Menma couldn't help glancing at the clock every five minutes, successfully making time pass by slowly; it was the first time that his papa would be coming without having to go to the principal's office first, so it would be an understatement to say that he was both nervous and excited.

His entire class was in a buzz today; they were continuously being told to quiet down by the teacher, even being threatened of having to eat lunch in the cafeteria instead of the classroom several times.

Menma joined the rest of the little boys in their small bursts of chatter, no matter how much he wanted to be a good boy for his papa and Sasuke. His energy was out of control, and that's even without Kishi's class coming in. The last time their classes merged, he and his best friend were both were sent to separate corners without desserts.

That still did nothing to clean up the paint they slathered onto each other's hair.

"Everyone back to their seats!" Shizune announced, clapping her hands.

Everyone in the classroom scampered back to their seats and sat down, keeping their eyes focused on their teacher, who sighed and rested her hands on her hips. "Don't you kids ever get tired? The party is starting soon, so let's just watch a movie until then, okay?"

To her dismay, the class began stirring again, so she quickly silenced them by announcing the names of their choices. Menma, of course, voted for _The Ninjago Movie_ , but most of the hands shot up for _Monsters, Inc._ instead.

Menma swore he was going to keep an eye on the clock so that he made sure that his papa and Sasuke came on time, but fifteen minutes into the movie, his mind was solely focused on the blue, furry monster with his smaller, green monster friend.

**oOo**

Just as Sulley and Mike began consoling Boo with a teddy bear, parents gradually began pouring in the room. Menma looked over at the door in disappointment when the first couple turned out to not be his papa and Sasuke, but it didn't take long for the duo to show up.

And boy, was Menma happy to see them.

His papa and Sasuke came in bearing three boxes of cupcakes, which elicited a cry of excitement from the class. Menma dragged two chairs over to his desk and sat excitedly in his own meanwhile his papa and Sasuke settled down.

" _Monsters Inc._? I haven't seen that movie in ages," the blonde whistled, looking down at his son. "You always reminded me of Boo."

Menma gaped at him before looking back at the little girl on the screen. "I don't even look like her!"

Sasuke hummed, smirking down at him. "You might have a point; you look more like the little green lime."

Naruto barked out a laugh at the affronted look on Menma's face.

"Sasuke!" he cried, kicking his small feet around in disagreement. The man only snorted and rubbed Menma's head, ignoring his glare.

"Don't be a baby or else you'll end up like your father."

"There's nothing wrong with being like me, is there Baby?" Naruto asked, lifting the boy up and sitting him on his knee. The boy was about to say something else, but he was cut off by a small commotion at the front door.

The other class had arrived with their parents in tow. Naruto spotted Kishi and her parents and immediately waved them over, Menma bouncing excitedly on his knee while Sasuke began dragging two chairs over.

Kiba and Hinata greeted them as they sat down, and Kishi made herself comfortable on her mother's lap. As if on impulse, the raven ran her hands through Kishi's long hair and began forming a braid.

"Good morning Uncle Naruto," she said sleepily, slowly turning to Sasuke with a unconcerned look. "Uncle."

"Uncle Sasuke, Kishi," Kiba corrected, rubbing his thumb on her forehead affectionately.

"How old is she?" Sasuke asked, observing her. She looked really young.

"She's six," Hinata smiled.

" _Six?_ " Sasuke asked in awe. "She skipped a grade?"

"She's really smart," Kiba sniffed proudly. "She gets that from me."

Hinata had to cover her giggles when Naruto choked on his own spit. Sasuke smirked as he helped his boyfriend regain his bearings. Kiba's expression flattened when the blonde began laughing.

"Shut up, you always copied me in high school!" he growled.

"And I let you be my friend as a thank you," Naruto grinned, avoiding the punch aimed at his thigh.

And like that, the two families eased into a lively conversation, Kishi and Menma mostly paying attention to their papas bicker. Hinata and Sasuke only ignored their partners and continued to talk about Kishi and Menma.

Menma smiled at his father's cool skin and cuddled closer to keep his body heat in one spot, but it could never match the warm, bubbly feeling inside his stomach at the thought of his life continuing like this from now on.

**oOo**

Once the party began to come to a close, the parents were beginning to help clean up around the classroom, some starting up conversation with the teacher while others were talking to their kids about whether or not they would sign them out and take them home.

Sasuke and Naruto were talking to Hinata and Kiba, which gave Kishi the perfect time to go and sit next to Menma, eyeing him with slight curiosity. He was squatting in front of his desk, pulling out some crumpled papers and bent folders.

"Hey Menma, who is that?" she asked, pointing over to Sasuke. She couldn't recall his face looking back at the last year, but he seemed to have been close with Naruto. "Do you know him?"

"Oh, that's Sasuke," he said, offering no further explanation as he continued to scavenge his messy desk for his homework papers. He was going home with Sasuke and his papa, and he didn't want to have them wait on him later.

"Is he your papa too, Menma?" a girl who had obviously overheard asked from his right. "He's really tall."

Menma blinked at her before his cheeks began tinting a bright red. "What are you talking about?"

"Is he? Or is he your brother?" another kid asked from the other side of Menma's desk. "You both have black hair."

Menma touched his hair and looked back at Sasuke in thought. The two kids continued to look at him for an answer, making the boy's shoulders sink closer into his body. Kishi noticed and sent a look over to them.

"Hey, leave him alone," she said with a frown. "You're making him nervous."

"We're not doing anything bad; we're just asking questions," the girl insisted, turning back at Menma. "So, _do_ you have two papas? My cousin has two mommies."

The boy sat on his own desk, looking at the raven in question. "Is he nice? Does he play with you?"

Menma waited for his nervousness to lessen, but his pause didn't deter the other two from continuing their mostly one-sided conversation. Kishi was observing Menma closely for any further signs of discomfort.

"You both have the same shiny skin, too."

"Which papa are you more like? My dad says I'm more like my mom."

Their questions flew around and around Menma's head like flies, making him feel a little dizzy. When the kids finally stayed silent and waited for some sort of answer, he didn't know what to say. He ran his tongue underneath his teeth, looking down at his shoes.

He could still remember how much he didn't like Sasuke the first time he had laid his eyes on him. Not only had he been taking his papa's attention at the time, but he also had the gall to ask if his papa was alone when Menma had obviously been there, too.

However, it didn't take long for his view on Sasuke to take a one-eighty.

There were many times that he found it fun when Sasuke was around, like when their family went to the supermarket late one night and he played races with Sasuke in the parking lot while his papa went to buy groceries. (Menma beat him so bad so many times!)

Or the time the three went to the park and Sasuke helped him follow several ducklings around, making sure that neither of them touched the babies because Sasuke said that the mommy duck wouldn't want them anymore.

However, his favorite memory was fairly recent; after watching Toy Story 3, Menma woke up in the middle of the night in cold sweat thanks to a nightmare about that pink bear and started crying.

It was dark, he had an accident, but even worse than that, he was by himself.

His papa and Sasuke ran into his room after a minute to see the wet stains on his sheets and Menma reaching his hands out to them. Sasuke began comforting Menma and picked him up by his armpits. Immediately, Menma latched onto him and continued to cry.

Sasuke had stiffened for a brief second, but he soon wrapped his arms securely around Menma and took him into the bathroom while his papa gathered the sheets and headed over to the laundry area.

After Menma was put into the bathtub, Sasuke stayed on the tile floor and told his papa to bring him some fresh pajamas. His papa obliged, and once Sasuke washed up, they settled on the floor and watched as Menma took a short bath. That night, they all slept in his papa's bed, Menma sandwiched comfortably between them.

Menma blinked back to reality after realizing that the kids were still looking at him. The girl really had a point; they were only asking questions that should have simple answers, so there wasn't really any reason to get nervous about.

And he already had his mind made up, anyways.

Menma slowly took a breath and declared, without a single ounce of hesitation:

" _Sasuke_ …"

He hesitated briefly, but continued to plow onwards, looking straight into Kishi's wide eyes to confirm his next three words:

" _Isn't my papa!_ "

The trio around him stayed quiet in shock, looking both confused and slightly thrown off by his sudden burst. As a matter of fact, the remainder of the class was surprised, too; even Shizune froze from where she was, hand hovering over the mousepad of her laptop.

Sasuke, who was in the middle of talking to Hinata, didn't even turn around from their interrupted conversation. He was stiff, feeling something heavy land on his chest; an awful sensation took hold of his heart and wrenched it without mercy, making it seem like the air around him instantly disappeared.

He remained unresponsive even when Naruto quickly tried to comfort him, rubbing the raven's back. "Hey, it's okay, Sasuke; Menma's probably overwhelmed with the other kids surrounding him like that, you know how he is. I'm sure he doesn't mean it- he's obviously a little shy, we all know that, and not to mention that the kids might've been pressuring him into saying something he wasn't ready f-"

Millions of theories and explanations began forming at once in Sasuke's head in hopes of coming up with something plausible so fast that he nearly missed Menma's voice in the midst of his own mind.

" _He's my daddy!_ "

**oOo**

When Naruto came to the party, he expected the regular things parents tended to always prepare for: rowdy children, talks with the teacher, their children wanting to introduce them to their friends for a couple of seconds. Nothing dramatic nor out of control.

But when the hell had his life ever been normal?

Sasuke was crying. In all of his years knowing and dating Sasuke, he's only ever seen him cry twice: once when Itachi was hit by a car and sent to the hospital for two weeks, and the second when it was apparent that he and Naruto had to break up.

Menma noticed Sasuke's shoulders shaking slightly and immediately left his stuff on his desk, scrambling over to the raven and tugging at his shirt. His blue eyes were tinted with worry.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" he asked, feeling his own tears pool. "Don't be sad, I'm sorry."

Sasuke quickly rubbed at his eyes and cleared his throat, but his red nose and cheeks gave him away anyways. A small smile pulled at the edge of his lips as he tried to compose himself.

"Sorry for what?" he asked, swooping down and picking Menma up in his arms. "Wasn't I just Daddy?"

Menma put his pudgy hands on Sasuke's face, observing it with sharp, wet eyes. "Are you going to cry every time I call you Daddy?"

"No, no, Baby, it's okay," Sasuke said, chuckling. "You just surprised me, is all."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure-sure."

While Menma moved to wipe Sasuke's tears away, Naruto went and got Menma's things together; once he came back, Sasuke's face was tomato red due to Menma's attempt at help, which was to roughly wipe his cheeks with his sweater sleeves.

"What a day, huh?" he sighed, ruffling Menma's hair and taking Sasuke's hand. "What a handful you both are."

"Shut up, Dobe," Sasuke sniffed, holding Menma closer to him as the blonde got closer to try and pick him up. "Let's hurry up and go home; we're ordering out, your treat."

Naruto's jaw dropped open in astonishment before he let out a brief laugh of disbelief. "Is it really my treat if you're the one offering up my money?"

Menma butted in, refusing to be left behind. "I want chicken!"

"Chicken it is," Sasuke announced, already heading towards the door. He turned over to Kishi and her parents, who were frozen throughout the entire ordeal. "If you guys ever want to have dinner, just let us know; the dobe's ramen isn't that bad."

And with that, he rubbed heads with Menma and exited. No one moved nor spoke until Naruto exhaled a brief whistle, looking over at his best friend and his wife.

"Christ," he grinned. "And to think that man is mine. Think you guys can come over next week for dinner?"

"I don't know, man," Kiba coughed out after a small pause, scratching his head. "Is it always gonna be this dramatic?"

Naruto laughed good-naturedly and slapped his back as he moved to follow his family.

"How should I know?"

**oOo**

That night, Naruto posted a picture of himself with Sasuke and Menma, all of them smiling at the camera. Menma was seated on Sasuke's lap with his arms around his neck, leaning his body back on Naruto with his dimples on clear display.

' _Proud dads of one little brat_.'

He then had the date and a yellow heart underneath his sentence.

And unbeknownst to the family of three, a storm was headed right their way.

**xXx**

**Psych, you guys thought lol. I've invested too much time into the fanfiction to drop it now! So you'll all be stuck with me until the very bitter end~ I already had the entire plot done when I first published this story, soo, I already have a game plan.**

**I sincerely apologize for not updating this entire time; I've been having financial problems trying to afford college, but now I believe that I have some idea of how I'm going to do it. I love those who have stayed with me, and even those who have left and forgotten this story altogether. I'm happy to have caught your attention, even if it faded over the time of my absence.**

**If there are still people out there who likes this fic, or even hate it, please let me know how you truly feel about it.**

**Thank you for everything, and I will post as soon as I can- bye guys!**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought about it; I'm open to positive criticism!


End file.
